


Young Penny

by tombraider123



Category: The Proud Family
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombraider123/pseuds/tombraider123
Summary: Penny has been having problems with bed wetting. Her mother and grandfather come up with a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain ABDL scenes so be warned.

  
Penny Proud liked to think of herself as a usual teenage girl. Apart from the odd mishap with herself and family she was. She went to school, got crushes on boys was told off by her parents when0 she did something wrong and hung out with her friends. What she didn't think was usual for a teenage girl was waking up in a wet bed. Letting out an exhausted sigh at the all too familiar feeling of a wet bed the teen got out of bed and looked down at her damp nightie.

 

“Gah, why does this keep happening” the girl said and began grabbing the soiled sheets from her bed.

 

“I didn't have anything drink since dinner last night as well” she whined as she finished the job and placed the sheets in a hamper in her room.

 

With the job done her mother choose that time to enter the room “Morning honey, oh no, again?' she asked with sympathetic.

 

“I'm sorry Momma” Penny looked down as she approched the older woman “I didn't drink anything like you said, I don't know why this keeps happening” Trudy could tell her daughter was being truthful and saw the girl nearly on the verge of tears.

 

“Oh it's okay baby girl” pulled the girl in for a hug “Maybe it's about time we get you looked at, it's 6th night in a row now, maybe my father can have a look at you” Trudy pulled away and looked at the girl.

 

“No, I can't let granddaddy know about this” she whined again, acting more like a younger child than a teen.

 

“Penny he's a doctor and I know for a fact he's dealt with things like this before. Look i'll give him a call but for now you should go have a shower” Trudy gave Penny a kiss on the forehead and left the room leaving the wet girl alone.

 

Penny pouted and crossed her hands before grabbing a change of clothes and quickly going to the bathroom, not wanting anyone else to her in just her sleep shirt and wet panties. Locking the door she dropped her panties with a wet splat as it hit the tiles and removed her shirt and began running the shower. Getting under the warm water the teen washed her hair and began thinking about what was happening to her.

 

“Why now?” she asked herself.

 

“I'd never wet myself since I was like 7 so why is it starting now? Thank goodness momma's being nice about it”.

 

A few minutes later Penny dried herself off and got dressed in her usual clothing and went downstairs for breakfast. Bebe Cece were playing on the ground while Sugar Momma was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

 

“Alright honey sit down I made eggs and bacon” Trudy placed the plates down for them and sat down herself.

 

“Thank you Trudy dear” Sugar Momma smiled and began eating.

 

The mother smiled and looked at her daughter “Thankfully Daddy isn't too busy today Penny so we can go see him after breakfast” she said.

 

“What you going to see that man for?” The white haired woman asked and finished eating her bacon.

 

“Penny's been having trouble keeping dry at night” she said.

 

“MOM!” Penny cried as the oldest woman giggled.

 

“Oh my child it's nothing to be too worried about, Oscar couldn't stay dry for years the idiot. Actually had to put the boy in diapers at night” she laughed at the memory.

 

This may have been funny to her but to Penny is was terrible. A quick image of her in nothing but a pink shirt and a thick diaper popped into her head. Shaking her head and looking at her mom she gave a worried look.

 

“Momma, I'm not going to have to wear diapers am I?' she asked.

 

Trudy looked down at her child and smiled “I don't think so sweetie, now finish your breakfast then we'll get you looked at” the mother said and left Penny to finish eating. The two woman sat on chairs as Dr Vincent Parker (Trudy's father) sat behind his desk with a smile.

 

“It's good to see you two again. Trudy honey you said you wanted to talk about something?” he asked.

 

“Yes daddy, Penny's been wetting the bet a lot recently and I'm not sure why” she looked at the young girl next to her and saw he blushing and pouting.

 

The older man noticed this and gave her a gentle smile “Now don't fret Penny dear, lots of kids your age have trouble keeping dry and night. Do you drink anything before going to bed?' Vincent asked.  


Penny looked up with still red cheeks “No granddaddy I don't” she simply said.

 

Vincent put his hand to his chin “Hmm, well another cause can be stressed. I've seen kids these days and it can be stressful with gossip and the likes. Do you think they're s anything that may be causing that Penny?”.

 

“Well, a bunch of exams are coming up so I guess that may be it” she said.

 

“Hmm, Penny dear could you go and wait in the waiting room while I have a talk with your mother for a bit” he motioned to the door.

 

Penny looked confused “Um sure granddaddy” she said and left.

 

Penny sat down on one of the waiting chairs and looked around for anything to entertain herself. Being the only one there except for a woman behind a desk writing some papers. The girl ended up seeing some books in the corner and examined them and to her annoyance found they were kids around the age of 5 or less. Letting out a sigh of defeat she grabbed one, figuring it was better then nothing and sat down and opened the brightly colored book. Oddly enough she found herself slightly enjoying the book. The story was simple, it was a bout cat going to a friends party. She found herself smiling and engrossed in the book when she heard the nurses voice break her from her concentration.

 

“Enjoying the book dear?” she asked.

 

Penny shot up and looked at her, forgetting she was there “Um, well it was the only one there and um” she stuttered, embarrassed that someone had caught her enjoying something so childish.

 

The nurse chuckled and waved her hand at her “Don't worry sweetie it's ok to be childish” she smiled and went back to her writing with a large smile.

 

The younger girl could tell she wasn't making fun of her and with a blush went back to reading her book. About 20 minutes went by before Trudy opened the door and called Penny into the office. The young girl put the book down and walked back into her grandfathers office and took a seat along with her mother. The air was a little tense and Penny could tell she wasn't going to like what was about to said.

 

“Penny sweetie me and your mother were talking and we think the best way right now to help with your bed wetting problem is to have you use protection” he said in a professional tone.

 

Penny looked at her mother confused “Protection?” she asked.

 

“Well Penny we think it might good to start wearing, diapers to bed” she gave a weary smile.

 

Penny went wide eyed at this. This was just what she didn't want. The idea of having to wear a thick diaper made for babies made her blush.

 

“What, a, a diaper like for babies?” she asked and looked between her mother and grandfather.

 

“We believe it will be best, this way you won't be waking up with wet sheets” her grandfather said with a smile.

 

“But diapers are for babies” she raised her voice.

 

“That's not true sweetie, they're diapers made for older kids like yourself” Trudy said.

 

“Maybe seeing one will help sugarplum” granddaddy said and grabbed a diaper from a large packet behind him.

 

Penny was more upset at seeing the article of clothing. It was thick and white with several babyish designs on it. “It looks just like a babies one, Mama do I have to wear them” she pleaded with her mother.

 

Trudy looked down at her daughter with sympathetic but stood strong “I'm sorry sweetie but yes you will, don't worry it'll only be at bedtime so you friends won't even know”.

 

“You might even begin to like them” her granddaddy added with a chuckle.

 

Penny crossed her arms and pouted. Trudy simply grabbed the case of diapers and thanked her dad.

 

The day went by slow for Penny after that. It was just past nine and Penny was getting ready for bed when her mother came in with the pack of diapers.

 

“Now Penny I know you don't want to but you have to wear these ok” she took out one and looked at the girl.

 

“But Mom-” before she could finish she was cut off.

 

“No buts little girl except yours in this diaper. Now pants off, you've never diapered yourself so I'll do it for you” the mother said and motioned towards Penny bed.

 

Penny blushed but pulled down her bottoms and underwear before laying on the bed. Trudy smiled and took out a bottle of baby powder. Penny was use to the smell as she had changed her younger siblings plenty of times, she never thought she'd be on the receiving end. The room filled with the smell of baby powder and Trudy unfolded the diaper.

 

“Bottom up sweetie” Trudy smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was kinda enjoying this, being able to baby Penny again.

 

Penny did as she was told and felt the soft padding of the diaper on her butt as Trudy then folded the front over and taped it close. Penny looked down at the large bulk between her legs. Trying and failing she couldn't close her legs together and sat up and waddled over to her pyjama pants.

 

“Momma these are so thick” she complained and tried to pull the pants up.

 

“Of course sweetie, they're meant to hold a lot” she stifled a giggle at watching her teenage daughter trying hard to her pants on over her diaper.

 

Walking over she grabbed the girls pants and pulled them up for her. The bulge from the padding was obvious from a mile away.

 

“Ok, it's time to sleep baby girl” she ushered her over to her bed and tucked her in, something she hadn't done in years. “You'll see how good these diapers are when you wake up in a warm dry bed” she gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, turning the light out and closing the door behind her.

 

“Yea right” Penny mumbled to herself and tried and eventually feel asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennys night time accidents continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains diapers and diaper usage.

Penny slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn before stretching her arms up. It took her a moment and realized something different about her bed. She smiled brightly as she realized her bed was dry for the first time in ages. She sat up with a big smile on her face. The moment was quickly ruined however as Penny felt the soft padding between her legs and remembered the diaper she was wearing. 

“Oh no, no no no” Penny felt the front of her diaper and could tell she had wet during the night. Although the diaper itself still dry on the outside it had bloated from the pee. 

Frustrated with herself she fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, processing what had happened. She, a 15 year old girl was wearing a wet diaper after wetting herself during the night. Sighing to herself she got out of bed and went over to her mirror. Her diaper was noticeable wet. It had gotten bigger because of her accident. Along with that the little babyish pictures had faded, showing off that she had wet herself like a true baby. 

Not wanting to look at her diapered reflection anymore she moved away from the mirror and waddled over to the bed, the bulk clearly visible. The girl turned around when she heard her door open and saw her mom walk in, already dressed for the day. 

“Morning baby” she said.

Penny narrowed her eyes at that “Really mom?' she asked and crossed her arms.

Trudy stopped and realized what she said “Sorry honey, I didn't mean to. Speaking of babies though I just changed your brother and sisters diapers, how's yours? Did it work?” she asked and stood next to her daughter. 

The teen looked tired “Yes, unfortunately I had an accident, again” she looked away. 

Trudy patted the girls head “It's ok sweetie, that's what we got the diapers for, and it's good to see that they do the job. Now go grab some panties and clothes and go take a shower” she started to leave “Oh and just put the diaper in the diaper pail in Bebe and Ceces room” she looked back over her shoulder then left. 

Pennys day went by slowly, dreading having to go home and go to bed in a diaper again. Penny entered through the front door and saw her two younger siblings Bebe and Cece in their playpen wearing only a shirt and diaper. The teen let out a sigh knowing that she'd be wearing one soon enough. 

“Welcome home sugar” a voice called out to her. 

Penny turned her head and saw Sugar Mama sitting at the table with newspaper and coffee. 

“Hey Sugar Mama” she sat down across from her. 

“Something on your mind?' she asked. 

“Well” she looked at her siblings again.

“Oh, it's about your diapers isn't it” she laid down the paper and looked at her granddaughter. 

“Sugar Mama not so loud please” she blushed. 

“Sorry sweetie” she chuckled “But don't worry about it too much, you'll be fine” the elderly lady smile at her.

Penny sighed and went up to her room, spying the package of diapers on her dresser she looked down and decided to do her homework to get her mind of things. 

 

Evening came and Trudy walked up to her daughter, watching TV and smiled down at her “Alright sweetie, time to get you changed” she offered Penny which she accepted. Trudy led the younger girl up past her room and into that of Bebe and Cece's 

“Mom why are we in here?” she asked and saw her brother and Sister sleeping in their cribs. 

“Well I thought it would be much easier to diaper you using the changing table, plus we won't have to worry about messing up your bed, now I want you go and grab one of your diapers and bring it here for me” Trudy said, not giving Penny a chance to reply. 

A minute later she returned holding one of the thick printed diapers and handed it to Trudy. 

“Momma do we have to do this?” she whined.

“No Complaining sweetie, or do I have to use one of your sisters pacifiers on you?” Trudy said with a stern tone.

Penny quickly responded no “Alright then, hop up and sit on the table” she patted the table.

The young girl did so and instantly felt the soft cool padding on her behind. Adding to her humiliation was the babyish prints on it and the light pink color it was. Trudy knelt down and took of the girls shoes before helping the girl lay down. Feeling her face go red Penny looked away as her mother unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down her legs, leaving her lower half wearing only her yellow panties. 

“Aw those are cute” Trudy commented on her daughters underwear before pulling them down and leaving her daughters privates bare. 

Trudy looked down at her daughters privates “Hmm, it's great to see you becoming a woman Penny but I think we may have to remove this hair down here at some point” she unfolded the diaper. 

“What? Why?” she looked down and saw the very light amount of pubic hair before looking back at her mother. 

“Well Penny it's for hygienic reasons, wet diapers and pubic hair don't really go together very well” she said before waving her hand up, Penny raised up her butt before lowering and once again feeling the soft feeling of the diaper beneath her. 

Next came the generous sprinkling of baby powder. The smell attacked her nostrils and left her privates white as snow. Trudy pulled the front up and taped it up snug. The bulk between her legs was obvious and the crinkling was deafening to her. Penny was helped down and Trudy held out her pants for her to step into. Pouting Penny did as requested, feeling all the more childish as it happened.   
“Alright sweetie go on off to bed now” Trudy gave a light slap on Pennys padded behind and sent her on her way, watching the teen waddle out just like her babies.

The next few days were the same, each night just before bed time Trudy would take Penny up to the nursery and diaper her, and every morning she'd wake up in a wet diaper. Trudy was concered and on Friday decided to visit her father again at his practice. 

Trudy sat at the desk waiting for her father to come in. When he did she stood up and hugged him.

“Trudy dear it's good to see you again” he smiled and sat down.

“It's good to see you to Daddy” sitting down her father already knew why she was here. 

“I take it you're not just here to see your father are you?” he asked, already knowing.

“Penny's still waking up wet, the diapers are working thankfully but she keeps wetting while sleeping” she explained and he thought for a moment.

“Tell me Trudy, is their anything in Pennys like right now that could be stressing her out?” he asked.

“Well, it is nearly summer, she's been studying so much, that might be stressing her out” thinking back she had seen Penny doing a lot of paper work.

“At her age it wouldn't surprise me” he sat back and thought even more. “There is something we could try Trudy, it's what, one or so weeks until summer break?” he asked.

“I think so, what have you got in mind?' she leaned forward. 

“I propose over the summer, we take Pennys mind of things like school and such. Trudy have you heard of, age regression therapy?” he asked.

Trudy gave him a confused look “No I haven't” she simply replied.

“Let me explain. To take Pennys mind of all of her stress and such, I propose over the summer she be treated like a younger girl, around Bebe and Ceces age, she already has the diapers and when can order some things in to help with it, clothes and other items” he wrote down a few things as Trudy replied. 

“Wait, so you want me to treat Penny like she was a baby, I don't think she'd go along with that at all” Trudy crossed her arms.

“Please Trudy, I think it could work, try to convince Penny, it would be much better if it wasn't forced on her” her father gave a pleading look.

Trudy sighed “Alright daddy I'll try” she watched him quickly finish writing.

“Perfect” he smiled wide “I've been curious to test this out, here's a list of items and sites to get them and a layout of what needs to be done” he handed her a couple of papers which she took.

Trudy looked at the papers, this was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
